


Fantasy

by smuttyrobron



Series: Robert's Fantasies [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyrobron/pseuds/smuttyrobron
Summary: Aaron has had a terrible day. Robert helps him take his mind off it.This fic is half domestic fluff: half filthy fantasy.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: I've had a really bad week. Any chance you've got any smut ready to post? I need something to cheer me up. Thanks in advance! 
> 
> And: Anything you're in the mood for, but specifics? Maybe Aaron being wound up (work) and Robert being all gently demanding of him that evening, trying to help him unwind.

It had been a really awful day. All the things that could possibly go wrong at the scrapyard had, and all at once. Then Liv’s school had phoned to tell him that she’d landed herself in detention again. Then he had developed a headache that sat right above his eyebrow that had snuck up on him so fast that he hadn’t had the chance to take a painkiller to stop it. 

And to top it all off his husband was away at a conference which meant that he had gone three days without his usual good morning shag. There would be no relief tonight either; Rob was still away and wouldn’t be back for another day.

As he stepped through the front door of the Mill he felt every ounce of energy he had been holding on to drain from his body. It was all he could do to fling himself on top of the sofa and try to breathe in what little of Robert’s scent still lingered there.  

He did not scream when he realised there was someone in the house. He let out a very manly yelp. 

“Surprise!” said Robert, from where he was standing over the stove in the kitchen. His hair was mussed from the steam belching out from the large pot he was stirring, the apron he was wearing was tied in such a way that it perfectly emphasised the tapered part of his waist, and his sleeves were rolled up revealing the most delicious pair of forearms Aaron had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. 

“Robert!” Aaron was on his feet right away, nearly rushing into his husband’s arms. 

“Hey! What’s wrong?” Robert said as soon as Aaron wrapped his arms around him. Robert immediately responded by enveloping Aaron in his embrace and pulling Aaron’s head down to rest in the crook of his neck. “What’s the matter?”

Honestly, Aaron could have cried; he was so relieved to see him. But he managed to pull himself together a little bit to reassure Robert that nothing was wrong. 

“I’m just really glad to see you,” he confessed into Rob’s shoulder. 

“Bad day?” 

“The worst. Much better now that you’re here.”

They stood like that for a while, just holding each other, until Robert shifted away so that he could turn down the heat on the stove. 

“Have I ruined dinner?”

“It’s just pasta. You can have it for your lunch tomorrow,” Robert assured him. "Come on, I want to cuddle.”

Robert gently escorted him over to the sofa where he stretched out completely and pulled Aaron down on top of him. Aaron gratefully fell into the cuddle, draping his legs around Robert’s and resting his ear on his chest so that he could listen to his heartbeat. Robert’s hands were never still- one moment they were stroking his hair and soothing his temples, the next they were caressing his back and easing the tension from his tight muscles.

They lay like that for a while, tangled up in each other as Aaron relaxed out of the stresses of the day.

“Where’s Liv?” Aaron eventually asked.

“I sent her round to Gabby’s. I wanted to have all your attention on me.”

“She should be grounded. Three detentions in as many weeks.”

“I know,” Robert replied stroking his palm up Aaron’s neck, making him shiver. “You can ground her later if you like. Right now I just want to focus on you.”

Aaron snuggled back onto Robert’s chest. But this time, he couldn’t get comfortable.

“What do you need?” Robert asked. His voice was soft, but there was a slight edge to it, a firmness that emphasised his masculinity and authority. It was the tone of voice that was reserved for special occasions and it never failed to send a shiver down Aaron’s spine.

“I want to suck your cock,” Aaron replied, knowing through practice that it was better to voice his desire than shyly try to deny it.

“And why do you want to do that?”

That question was new, and it threw Aaron off-kilter a little.

“I…” Aaron couldn’t quite articulate it.

“What do you feel like when you blow me?” Robert asked encouragingly. “What do you think about?”

“I feel special,” Aaron answered, the question less overwhelming when it was broken into smaller parts. “I feel loved. I feel good when I know that I’m making you feel good. I think about all the ways you bring me pleasure and how I want to do the same for you. I think about the way you love me, and the way you fuck me, and…”

Robert cut him off with a kiss- a gentle, teasing thing that warmed Aaron’s blood.

“Perfect,” Robert whispered against his lips, before moving back so that he could lie with his back against the armrest. “Take your time,” he said with a wink.

Aaron leapt at the chance, his hands moving quickly to Robert’s belt. His husband sighed as Aaron pulled the zip of his fly down, which told Aaron that he had probably been hard and uncomfortable for a while. Rob let him drag his trousers and boxers down, but stopped him with a gentle hand on his forehead as he dove down to lick at the bead of precum he could see at the tip of Rob’s dick.

“I want you to go slowly,” Robert ordered. “I want you to savour it. I want you to see how long you can go without making me cum. Is that ok?”

Aaron could only nod, but the reply was good enough for Robert who let him go and resume his task. He fell into it easily- swirling his tongue around the head and teasing the frenulum carefully. Aaron was grateful that the sight of Robert with his sleeves rolled up earlier had made his mouth water because it meant that he could provide the sloppy kind of suction Robert enjoys the most.

Clearly, his efforts were appreciated. As he was getting into a good rhythm alternating sucking at the shaft and fondling Robert’s balls in his hand Robert’s own hands were busy working their way into the back of Aaron’s jeans.

“That’s good,” he sighed happily. “You’re so good at that. So good for me.”

Aaron pushed back a little, wanting Robert’s hands more firmly in place.

“Keep this up and I swear I’ll tie you to the headboard and edge you for hours.”

Aaron couldn’t help but moan at that and the vibrations clearly felt good as Robert threw his head back and let out an answering groan.

“You like that? You like the idea of me keeping you at my mercy, taking you to the edge of pleasure only to pull you back?”

Aaron tried to convey his appreciation for the idea by forcing even more of Robert’s substantial cock into his throat. His jaw began to ache but he didn’t care at all. All he cared about was Robert and his pleasure. He'd do anything if it made Robert keep spinning this fantasy for him.

“I’ll spread your legs wide,” Robert continued. “I’ll make you hold your knees to your chest. Keep yourself open for me, displaying your slutty hole for me. And it is a slutty hole, isn’t it? So desperate for something. Anything. And you know I’ll give it to you.

“First, I’ll lube you up. I bet the lube will be cold, will make you shiver. That’s ok, I’ll warm you up. I’ll rub it into your skin, gently tease at your hole, just with the edge of my fingers, until you beg me to put it inside. You beg so prettily, you know.

“I’ll show some mercy, put just one finger in, pump it in and out of you. I’ll scratch my nail against the rim of your hole in that way that I know makes you shake all over. I’ll do that for ages, just with one finger, teasing you that it’s all the stimulation you’re going to get.

“But I’m not cruel, am I? I couldn’t do that to you all night. So, I’ll put my tongue against you, and rim you open until you are sobbing with it and my face is slick with lube. Then, and only then, will I let you have another finger. I’ll scissor you open, stretch your hole so it’s nice and relaxed and ready for another one. But I won’t give it to you. Not then. Before I do that I want to find your prostate and tease that little spot inside you until you are panting and gasping and moaning my name. Then, finally, you can have another finger.

“But I won’t let you come. If you get close I’ll grab your cock and squeeze so hard that you won’t be able to force your orgasm past my fist. You’ll whine and you’ll moan but you won’t complain because we both know that it’s not about your pleasure, is it? It’s about you giving up and letting go and trusting someone to let you. And you trust me. Which is why you’ll calm down, relax a bit, and why I’ll give you another finger for being good.

“How long do you think we can go like that? Until the lube dries out and I have to squeeze more into you? Or will your will break first? Will you beg me to let you cum? Or will you just relax and let me give it to you? Will you let me take your orgasms from you because you know that when I do let you come your whole world will be white with pleasure, and your back will arch, and your voice cry out and your lovely cum rushes out of you in wave after wave after wave…?”

And with that, Robert came down Aaron’s throat. He was almost taken by surprise, his mind so occupied by the fantasy Robert was painting for him. There was so much cum that some escaped Aaron’s lips. It didn’t matter though, as Robert cleaned him up right away, kissing and licking his own cum from Aaron’s mouth and feeding it back to him. Sloppy kisses that tasted of the very essence of them.

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered.

“I should be thanking you,” Robert replied. “Best blowjob ever.”

“Until the next one?”

Robert smiled at him, a bright and beautiful thing that made Aaron’s heart melt and cock rise even further.

“Until the next one,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> If kink is your colour come share your thoughts with me ;) I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my ask box is open ;)


End file.
